In daily life, the silicone watchbands that people worn are usually adjusted by punching holes in one of the watchband and inserting the jack pins which are at one end of the other watchband into different holes, to stepwise adjust the size of the watchband to match the wrist, which is not good enough for everyone's wrist thickness.